opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Tax And Spend Candidates Prepare To Strike Again
by Jaxhawk Bush Hits Up Taxpayers for Another $70 Bln to Sink In Iraq http://bp0.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2qUUEd8wLI/AAAAAAAAB_k/OMyni3HcW3Q/s1600-h/biden.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2qUUUd8wMI/AAAAAAAAB_s/FIZ7VY2Kpgk/s1600-h/clinton_obama1.jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2qUUUd8wNI/AAAAAAAAB_0/UGveQiw30Wk/s1600-h/dodd.jpg The Democrat party has always stood for the "little Man" in the United States. Beginning with the "New Deal" plans of President Franklin Roosevelt in 1933, and continuing on to the Great Society of President Lyndon Johnson in 1964. The Democrats have been the party of the working poor and middle class. Not so anymore, as the report from the Congressional Office of Budget and Management shows in the following excerpt. Four of the five leading candidates for the Democratic nomination have signed on to the bill which will punish the "little Man" severely to satisfy demagogues of the Global warming scam. The old saying: "Say what you mean and mean what you say" is applicable to these four hypocrites who aspire to the highest office in the Land. You will not hear them talking about their signing on to a Bill that would financially strap the working poor. Nor will you see or read about this travesty in the main stream Media. This is why I am writing this blog! Any person who votes for these big government and taxation addicts is shooting themselves in the foot literally if not actually. The pain will be felt long after these pampered and wealthy persons luxuriate in the glow of power in the White House. This was reported this week. Senate Environment & Public Works Chairman Barbara Boxer (D-CA) and Senator Bernie Sanders (I-VT) have proposed the "Global Warming Pollution Reduction Act" aimed at combating climate change. The proposed partisan bill (S.309) is supported by another 15 senators, including: Sen. Hillary Rodham Clinton (D-NY); Sen. Barack Obama (D-IL); Sen. Christopher J. Dodd (D-CT); Sen. Joseph R. Biden (D-DE); Sen. Daniel K. Akaka (D-HI); Sen. Russell D. Feingold (D-WI); Sen. Daniel K. Inouye (D-HI); Sen. Edward M. Kennedy (D-MA); Sen. Frank R. Lautenberg (D-NJ); Sen. Patrick J. Leahy (D-VT); Sen. Robert Menendez (D-NJ); Sen. Jack Reed (D-RI); Sen. Sheldon Whitehouse (D-RI); Sen. Barbara A. Mikulski (D-MD), and Sen. Benjamin L. Cardin (D-MD). FACT: A new MIT study is explained by Henry Jacoby, co-director of the joint program: "The cost of meeting the proposed targets for the most stringent of the proposals would be equivalent to losing somewhat less than a year of economic growth through mid-century. The proposals would increase the price of carbon dioxide to $30 to $50 per ton in 2015, rising to $120 to $210 by 2050." "These CO2 prices would be reflected as higher prices for fossil fuels, providing an incentive for alternative fuels and improved efficiency," Reilly said. "The value of the emissions permits--the resulting government revenue if the credits were auctioned rather than distributed for free--would range between $100 billion and $500 billion a year." Have we not had enough of the tax and spend Democrats? They promise no tax relief from the thievery that they now extract from our paychecks. They promise more spending on socialist programs that will require more taxation, and it won't be from the well tax sheltered "rich" guys! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 20, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: TAXES DEMOCRATS CANDIDATES Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.